<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cupid Ayakashi by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621863">Cupid Ayakashi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kekkaishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An ayakashi with a unique power hits Yoshimori and Gen and makes them fall in love before escaping when the effects where off will the two accept what they’ve done or fall to their stupid pride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shishio Gen/Sumimura Yoshimori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Love Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old Fic Repost</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 Love Shot</p><p>It was a normal night at the Karasumori Site, Yoshimori and Gen were taking out some of the lesser Ayakashi. “Hoping it stays a quiet night, I like it when it’s quiet,” Yoshi says and Gen sighs.</p><p>“That’s because you are lazy,” the other boy twitched in anger. “What’d you say?”</p><p>“You are supposed to be the site protector but your lazy and you rarely take things seriously!” Gen snapped, and the two glared out each other. “Listen here buddy I’ve been doing this job for yours, you’re here a few weeks and all of a sudden you’re an expert!”</p><p>“I’ve been training for years as well, you know nothing I actually want to do this job! Tch you just wanna waste time making silly cakes!”</p><p>“Cakes are not silly, it’s an art, if you thought more with your head instead of your claws maybe you’d get that!” their gaze sparked between them.</p><p>“Jeez why don’t you guys just fuck already?” Madarao said with a yawn and the two blushed.</p><p>“Me with this guy!?” the two said at the same time.</p><p>“Hey I got instincts and they are saying you two wanna fuck each other bad, but your silly human minds aren’t seeing it so you insult each other and push each other away in order to avoid dealing with the issue that is of course you wanna…fuck…each…other!” he stressed the final points, and Yoshimori tried to lock him in a kekkai and Gen tried to slash him but the two missed.</p><p>The boys looked at each other and quickly blushed turning away. They decided to turn away from each other and walk away, they planned to watch the opposite areas of each other.</p><p>Little did they know a special ayakashi spot them, he had little black wings and claws, and he was wearing a brown loin cloth, his skin was blue and he had golden eyes and black hair “Shihi love trouble no need to worry, I’ll have you feeling lust in a hurry!” a bow and arrow appeared in his hands.</p><p>He went after Gen first, the ayakashi moved so fast that Gen couldn’t keep up, and he was shot with the arrow and he passed out. “You shall rest and you shall sleep no interfering and not saying a peep!” he flew off to go after Yoshi.</p><p>The boy tried to use his kekkai barriers to shield from the arrows but they could pierce through them. “Hahaha you should know nothing can stop love, so fear my barrage from above!” he shot into the sky and it rained arrows, Yoshimori couldn’t dodge them all and was hit.</p><p>“Yoshimori!” Madarao howled, and flew to check if he was okay. “I’m alright,” he rose from the ground and the weird ayakashi flew away. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah I feel fine, guess that Ayakashi was all talk and no bite,” he began to run off. “Hey where are you going?”</p><p>“I’m going to find Gen!” he said with a smile, and the demon wolf nodded. “Right, going to find Gen, wait, why is he looking for Gen?!”</p><p> Yoshimori came across the other boy, who was now able to move. “Hey Gen, you okay?” the hybrid looked at him and smiled. “Yeah perfect,” he said staring at the kekkaishi.</p><p>Gen cups the boy’s cheek and the two kiss. “Hmm,” they moan into the other’s mouth. Their hands began to wander caressing the others body lovingly. “Ahh Gen!” Yoshi moans as he feels the hybrid’s arousal press against him. “Yoshi!” he moans feeling the other’s arousal press back.</p><p>They make out grinding their clothed arousals together. The two getting more and more into it, and Madarao freezes on the spot, his jaw hits the floor so hard it cracks the earth. “This isn’t what I meant when you two should fuck!” he cries and the two ignore him, in fact Yoshimori moves on to kissing Gen’s neck sucking hard.</p><p>Gen moans and bucks his hips grinding their arousals together. Madarao tries to pull Yoshi off Gen but all he ended up doing was tear off his upper shirt. The two stopped for a second, and Gen ran his fingers over Yoshimori’s now exposed skin.</p><p>“Nuts I better get Tokine and Hakubi they can help,” he flew off leaving those two to go at it again. They wanted skin on skin contact, Gen’s purple short sleeved robe was removed along with the under shirt, the kissing resumed as they felt up each other’s muscled bodies.</p><p>-x-</p><p>When Tokine arrived the two were about to go even further. “What’s wrong with you two!?” she separated them with her kekkai. Gen didn’t like that so he used his claws and slashed her barrier. He raced up to Yoshi who cupped his claw and began licking the dangerous claw, Gen blushed as he showed no fear and the sensation felt good!</p><p>“It was an ayakashi, it hit Yoshimori and I’m guessing it also hit Gen to!”</p><p>“Then if it is a ayakashi’s power we can’t let them go through with it!” using her kekkai she pinned Gen to a tree this time, placing barriers at his wrists and legs. Hakubi and Madarao did their best to bind Yoshimori.</p><p>“Yoshi!” “Gen!” the two shouted for each other as they struggled to return.</p><p>Gen began to radiate a deadly aura. “Give him back to me now!” it looked like he was about to fully transform. Two massive kekkai came down and hit them on the head knocking them out.</p><p>“You brats, what kind of mess have you gotten into now!” it was Shigemori, the boy’s grandfather, and he looked furious.</p><p>To be continued</p><p>Preview</p><p>Gen and Yoshimori seem to have settled down being pulled away from the Karasumori sight. Acting more lovey dovey than lustful.</p><p>They learn the only way to help them is to catch the Ayakashi and work up a counter spell.</p><p>End Preview</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Effects and a Little Taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please Read and Review</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chap 2 The effects and a little taste</p><p>Shigemori used his shiki to carry the two boys home. Masamori was called and he would arrive in a couple days. Tokine and Madarao explained what happened as well as what Gen was willing to do to get close to Yoshimori and keep him near.</p><p>“No doubt it is because of the Karasumori Site amplifying whatever curse befell them we have to get them away.” Yoshimori was placed into his room and his father tucked him into bed. Gen was thrown into the guest room. He was tied to a bed using Nenshi, and Shigemori left him like that. He kept his eyes on him and when the boy stirred. “Yoshi!” he called and quickly looked around.</p><p>The boy struggled against his bonds but so far wasn’t transforming. He seemed to calm down, but it didn’t appear he was cured but as his father Shuji pointed out, he may be calm from Yoshimori’s scent, this was his home so his scent would be all over it.</p><p>“This is a disaster to think he would fall for such a simple trick, and now things will only get worse from here.” Shigemori was fuming, and Shuji tried to calm him down. “Maybe it will wear off, you taught me that even the most powerful spells have a limit.”</p><p>“True, but most techniques are powered by emotion. Unless we catch this Ayakashi we won’t know what to do.” He paced the floor. “There’s a chance it will just wear off, but at the same time do we keep them apart, or do we just let them go at it.” Madarao said and the elder men froze.</p><p>“They are both so young, they can’t do that!” Shuji said blushing. Shigemori was forming. “Of course not, what will it mean for the clan if those two do that!”</p><p>“Do what?” Toshimori asked and they all blushed. They were not ready to have this talk with him. “Go watch your brother make sure he doesn’t go anywhere.”</p><p>“Ok,” the boy walked off.</p><p>“We can’t let them have sex, there is a risk the spell could become permanent if they do it!”</p><p>“Or it could break the spell,” Shuji said, and the two sighed. ‘I still think they should just fuck it’s be good for both of them, plus I’d enjoy the show!’ Madarao thought with a chuckle.</p><p>“Until the ayakashi is caught, there is no way to knowing what will happen to them,” Shigemori says and sighs. “This is such a waste and being on the Karasumori site will only amplify the power of the curse.” He snapped and Shuji sighed. “I’ll call the school and have him put on medical leave, we may have to ask Masamori to handle things for a while!”</p><p>“I can handle things myself I’m not to old you know!” Shigemori shouted.</p><p>“Of course,” he said and Toshimori came running up to them. “Yoshimori is gone!”</p><p>“What?!” they gasped and quickly ran off to find him. Shigemori put up a kekkai in the room just to make sure Yoshi wouldn’t slip in. They tried to find him, but Yoshimori used his abilities to break his gramps kekkai just enough for him to slip inside and quickly repaired it. The old guy was none the wiser.</p><p>“Gen,” he purred and the boy smiled. “Yoshi!” he tried to move but was still tied up. “Let me out of here!” he said but the boy chuckled. “Nah, you look so sexy all tied up, I can do anything I want to you!” he said and Gen groaned.</p><p>The kekkaishi ran his hands down the boy’s clothed and bound body. His cock was straining against his pants, Yoshi rubbed the bulge and Gen moaned, he arched off the bed. Gen was smirking he was enjoying this, it was a turn on to be tied up and having the one you like toying with your body.</p><p>His pants were undone to reveal his tented fundoshi, the undergarment was wet with pre cum. Yoshi took hold of him through his under garment and began pumping him. “Oh Yoshi!” he moaned as the added friction was applied to his sensitive organ. He was so pent up from their previous fun he couldn’t control himself and he came shooting his load , he shot so much the garment got completely soaked and cum shot through the fabric.</p><p>The fundoshi was pulled down revealing Gen’s pulsing manhood. “You have such a nice big cock Gen,” his cock was soaked in cum. The boy leaned down and took in his musky scent. He had a thick bush of manly hair, he held the base and began cleaning him. He ran his tongue over his tan flesh and Gen moaned happily. “Yoshi fuck yes!” he moaned, Yoshi slipped his hand in an fondled his balls as he trailed kisses up his length.</p><p>He swirled his tongue around the head and Gen howled in pleasure. “Fuck Yoshi gonna cum!” he moaned and Yoshi wrapped his lips around his cock head, his tongue flicked the slit as he gave an intense sucking!</p><p>“Yoshi!!” he moaned as he came, shooting his load into his love’s mouth. Gen was finally spent, his cock softened up and Yoshi tucked him back into his pants. “My turn,” he said pulling out his own 8 inch cock. Gen drooled at the sight of it, their cocks were equal in length but he was a lot thicker, but Yoshimori’s cock looked so delicious.</p><p>Yoshimori offered his cock to Gen who happily licked and sucked on him. The kekkiashi moaned as his bound love sucked him hungrily, he was drooling as Yoshimori’s musk hit his senses. “Want a taste Gen-gen?” he asked playfully, pulling his cock back and tap his tongue. “Yesh!” he moaned as the tip was stirred over the buds.</p><p>He felt his release wash over him but sadly the tasting would have to wait as Shigemori burst in and knocked Yoshimori out. Yoshi did cum but his seed shot all over Gen’s face, and he barely got a taste.</p><p>“Thought you tricked me didn’t you, no way come along you brat!” he dragged him out of the room and Gen whined in need. He was spent but not only did he want to taste Yoshimori but he had a strong urge to satisfy his lover. Madarao swooped in and noticed the cum covered face.</p><p>“Well can’t let good cum go to waste,” he leaned down and began licking up his cum. Gen growled not liking his treat taken from him. “Hey don’t get mad at me I’m rooting for you remember!” the dog ayakashi slipped out of the room. </p><p>He wanted to go to Yoshimori but he wouldn’t be freed until Masamori arrived, and even then he doubted he was gonna get to see him. ‘Yoshi..’ he thought hoping to see his love soon. </p><p>To be continued</p><p>Preview</p><p>Chap 3 Sweets and Observations</p><p>Masamori arrives and let’s Gen go, Shigemori is against it but it seems keeping them apart only amplifies their lustful desires, they need to be kept an eye on but other wise they should be okay as long as they stay away from Karasumori.</p><p>End Preview</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>